


The Last Days

by peachykory



Category: Degrassi
Genre: AU, Apocalypse, F/F, F/M, Infected, Killing, M/M, Pregnancy, The Last of Us AU, multi ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykory/pseuds/peachykory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four groups of survivors fight to survive after the Cordyceps virus breakout. With the infected at every turn, they learn that the dead isn't their only enemies out there. Tristan wants nothing more than to be left alone, but is stuck with a straggler that doesn't leave his side. Miles fights to find his brother while caring for his sister along the way. Zig and Tiny want out of the hunters gang, but are finding it more difficult than they expected. Grace helps a pregnant Maya get through the city to find the fireflies. While all are fighting for some type of hope - the number of infected aren't getting any smaller or easier to avoid.</p><p>**on hiatus until inspiration come up**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start of a Beautiful Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> *small chapter update on 4/27*
> 
> This takes place 15 years into the future. Everyone is in their late 20s - early 30s. The infection started 10 years ago. 
> 
> Stages of infection:  
> 1\. Runners - happens about two days after bit, lost of eyesight, still human looking, fast.  
> 2\. Stalkers - has the speed and vision of runners and ferocity of clickers, make croaking noises, fungal growth on the side of head, stalks their victim.  
> 3\. Clickers - possesses strength stronger than humans, blind due to fungal growth on the head, uses echolocation.  
> 4\. Bloaters - covered in thick fungus that acts as armor, can stand hits from guns and hatchets, slow moving, use echolocation, uses sacks of Mycotoxin to kill its prey  
> 5\. When the infected are killed, the fungus will continue to grow and spores with emit from the body, infecting anyone that breathes it. 
> 
> Hunters - groups of people who kill innocents for their belongings and sometimes to eat them.  
> Fireflies - group of revolutionary militias, trying to restore order in the world

**Day 1**

 

 _Click. Click. Click._  

 

_Click. Click. Click._

 

The noises echoed through the hall; there sounding to be only a few of them around the corner. Tristan pulled out his knife and slowly crept towards the sound. There was a medical center in this mall somewhere and he needed to patch up a nasty cut on his side. There had been a bloater in the building he was last staying in that was a tough one to kill (not like any others are easy, this one was just exceptionally hard). He fell off the side railing onto some broken glass when the bloater threw a spore at him. luckily, he was able to kill it and get away without further injury.

The mall wasn’t filled with as many infected as he originally thought. There were, however people in there with him. He heard screaming and a gunshot shortly after he entered. He just kept walking. It was none of his business and it didn’t sound like hunters.

The take down on the infected was as easy as pie since he’d been out here since the beginning. The quarantine zone didn’t hold up as strong as the military had planned and it fell, causing thousands of deaths. Tristan was one of the lucky ones who made it out. There were still more safe zones out there thriving - but that was nothing Tristan was interested in.

He peaked around the corner at the two clickers walking in the adjoined hall. The furthest one was moving off to the room on the far end, giving Tristan enough time to take the first one out. He slowly moved forward - careful to keep quiet - and grabbed it by the top of its head, pulling it back and stabbing its forehead. Tristan let it drop to the floor and started making his way to the second one.

The medical room was where it had gone. That was exactly where he needed to be. Tristan scanned the room, not seeing the monster but hearing clearly. He grabbed a bottle from beside his foot and chucked it across the room. The clicking and growling sounds grew louder as the clicker followed the breaking of the glass. He sneaked up behind it and gave it the same fate as the first.

Tristan scavenged around the center, looking for anything to help his current situation and future ones. He packed his bag with painkillers, all sorts of bandages, and cleansing alcohol. Once he grabbed all he needed, he pulled up his shirt to inspect the damage. It was a clean cut that would heal fast. Tristan cleaned and bandaged the cut before moving on. It was midday when he entered the mall and he needed to find shelter fast before dark. The mall would be the ideal living area, but hunters usually swept the place looking for people like him. The ones who were alone and seemingly helpless. He’d had a few run ins with them in the past, but it was nothing he couldn’t handle.

It was closing in on dusk when he finally exited the mall, now having enough supplies to last a while longer. He looked around a couple more shops - finding bottled water and more canned food. Tristan pulled out a map of the town and looked for living areas. The suburbs were an okay place to go to. The infected couldn’t exactly walk right into a house and there was a good chance of food being left. The only bad part was hunters usually took over those areas and stragglers looking for warmth and shelter weren’t always that friendly. It would have to do, though. No matter where he went, danger would certainly be lurking around the corner.

The walk to the suburbs were long. It was past sunset when he finally arrived at the gates. There were more than a few clickers walking around on the road and in between the houses. He paid no mind to them and kept going until he found a decent house. The clickers wouldn’t bother him if he was quiet enough. There were few of them surrounding it, looking off in different directions and not paying attention to him.  Tristan jiggled the handle to find that it was locked. He pulled out a small box that held a tension wrench and a pick. He inserted the two and began working the lock until it clicked.

The inside was quiet when he shut and locked the door. Tristan moved around the house, looking for signs of any living thing. He kept his hand at his side on top of his gun in case he needed to move fast. There was no sign of anything on the first floor. He headed up the stairs and slowly opened each door one by one. There was one last room to go. Tristan turned the handle and pushed it, letting it swing open. Nothing.  

Tristan stepped into the room, observing the space. Someone had been here recently. On the far corner there was a small bed with blankets piled on top. A few cans of food littered the area around it; some opened, some not. The wall closest to the door had a large wardrobe that was shut tight.There could have been someone in there. No way anyone would leave food like that. He pressed his ear against it and listened. You could never be too careful in these situations.

The wardrobe door flew open causing Tristan to stumble back. He fell to the ground, hitting his head on the impact. His vision went black for a moment. It took him a few seconds to remember he was being attacked and started reaching for his gun. He felt by his side for it, not feeling it there.

“Get up!” He felt a sharp pain in his side as a boot hit it hard. He cried out, clutching his side as it started to bleed again. “I said get up!” She kicked him again, this time in the leg. It wasn’t as hard as the first one, but it sure as hell hurt.

“Alright, alright!” He scooted away from her and stood, leaning against the wall for support. “You’re crazy bitc-” The feeling of his own gun being slammed across his face was _not_ a pleasant one. He spat the blood that filled his mouth onto the floor. She punched his gut a few times, not giving up on her fight in the slightest.

This wasn’t what he expected when coming here. Getting his ass kicked by a small girl was the last thing he had planned for the night, but it looked like that was how it was going to be. Tristan did have to give her props, though. She was tough.

She raised her arm back again, ready to throw another blow. He was quicker than her this time and grabbed her wrist twisting it back until the gun fell. He pushed her back, ran forward and scooped up the gun. “I wouldn’t try anything stupid like that again.”

Tristan watched her as she watched him. Her face was caked in dirt along with her clothes and hair. She’d clearly been alone for a while, but Tristan wasn’t going to take that chance. “Who else is with you?”

She scoffed, shaking her head. “No one. I’m all alone. Are you going to kill me now?” The look in her eyes were one of sadness, almost like she welcomed the idea of death. It was one he could relate to.

“No. But I’ll leave you.” He pulled his bag off - still keeping his eyes on her- and pulled out a few bottles of water and cans of fruit. “That should last you a few days.”

Tristan kept his back to the wall as he left the room and quickly walked down the stairs. He left the house and sat on the porch, pulling off his shirt to take care of his injury once again. He was hoping for an easy heal - but it didn’t look like that was happening. He peeled off the bandage and pressed his fingers around the bruising area. It would take longer to heal now that he’d been kicked there multiple times.

He felt eyes on him as he patched himself up _again_ and turned his head to see her looking at him through the window. There was remorse in her eyes, but not enough to let him back in or for her to walk out and apologize. She closed the curtain, locked the door and that was the last he saw of her.

He hoped to keep it that way. Tristan had been with different groups in the beginning, but none of them lasted. They all were torn apart from either the infected or each other. He soon learned that being alone was the best option. That way he wasn't responsible for anyone but himself and no one could get in his way. And even if he were to join forces with someone - the crazy woman inside would be his  _ last  _ choice. 

There were plenty of other houses to choose from. The one across the street would do just fine. He killed a few clickers, locked the doors and windows, and laid back on the couch to rest. This day was now up in Tristan’s top ten worst days - and that was saying a lot since it was the apocalypse.


	2. Tra Le La Le La Triangle

**Day 1**

 

“C’mon, Winston, let it go!” Miles pulled the smaller boy back away from the older one. They’d been going at it since Jonah first joined them. Winston told Miles to not let him tag along, but Jonah seemed civil enough and Miles didn’t mind him. Now things were different. Not even two days into them on the road together and the older boy was already flirting with Miles’ little sister Frankie. It wasn’t Miles’ honor Winston was defending; it was his own. Him and Frankie had been together since before the infection outbreak and he wasn’t about to lose her to some guy they’d just met. Now that it has been going on for more than a few weeks, Winston had enough and punched Jonah, hurting himself in the process. 

Miles was sick of this. He wouldn’t have agreed to any of it, if it wasn’t for him being a nice guy. All he wanted to do was find his brother. They lost him while trying to get away from a large group of hunters that had them backed into a corner. Hunter agreed to distract the hunters while they all got away. Miles wanted to refuse, but he was off before anyone could protest. They got as far as they could before it felt safe to stop running. Now Miles wanted to go back and find Hunter. He knew there was a good chance he was already dead, but this was his brother. He  _ had _ to go back. 

Miles threw the other boy on the ground when they were down the road enough that Frankie and Jonah couldn’t hear them. “You need to calm the hell down, man. I get that you hate him, but now isn't the time.” 

“I’m sorry, man. I just can’t stand by while he does that, you know this.” Winston stood and brushed the dirt from his pants. “We can still leave him on the side of the road where we found him.” He glared over Miles’ shoulder at Jonah.

“Frankie would kill both of us. She’s taken a liking to him.” Miles knew that was the wrong thing to say and quickly redeemed himself, “As friends.” 

“Right. I still hate him.” Winston walked off onto the road, looking off in the direction they were heading. “So, what’s the plan?” 

“What it’s been all along: we go back for Hunter.” Miles was deadset on this plan. He needed to know if Hunter was still alive. If he wasn’t, then he could move on. Frankie had it in her mind that he was already gone. She didn’t want to think about her twin turning into one of those creatures out there. She was the same when their parents turn. It didn’t matter what anyone told her - she didn’t listen. 

“What if we don’t find him?” Winston questioned, “What then?” 

“Then we keep going.” That was what they would do until he came up with something better. He didn’t know anywhere else to go and was sure that everyone was tired of moving around so much. He needed to find them a new place to settle for while. Someplace where no one else could hurt one of them. Miles and Winston walked back to the truck where Frankie and Jonah were waiting. Frankie pulled Winston in her arms, checking to see if he was okay and scolding him some. Winston muttered a small sorry to Jonah and got in the cab of the truck after Frankie. Jonah sat in the truck bed and Miles drove. 

Frankie pointed out places in her map that were surrounding the area where the hunters held up. There was a suburban area about ten miles from their camp. They all agreed that they would stay there until they were ready to make their move. The area passed a mall that Frankie suggested they stopped at for supplies since they were running low. She messed with the radio, trying to see if anything was coming through. It was a habit of hers. Frankie always wanted to make sure no one was out there alone. Miles told her countless times that there was  _ no way  _ someone could come through on the radio, but she kept at it. 

Miles parked the truck at the back of the mall once they arrived. His head was pounding from the sun shining in his eyes and Winston and Frankie’s bickering about Jonah. He still didn’t understand how they had relationship drama. Especially during the apocalypse.That's why he didn't do relationships. There was no point in committing to something that probably wouldn't last a day.  


Frankie grabbed her notepad and pen and started making a list of everything they needed. Clean clothes, food, feminine products, water, medicine, and other important things. Frankie was always good at making lists, since Miles always forgot something.That usually always put them in a tough spot.  


“Done.” Frankie finished her list, tucking it safely into her pocket. The group headed into the mall armed with weapons and spare ammo.

The inside was a disaster. A helicopter had fallen through the glass ceiling and the floor was rotted from the rain. There were clickers roaming around the upper floor and a few below where they were. Miles made sure to keep a lookout for runners and stalkers. Clickers were bad, but the other two were far worse. There was also the chance that they would run into a bloater, but that was always a rare sight. 

“There’s someone else here.” Jonah spoke quietly to Miles. He motioned his head in the direction in which he saw him. “What should we do?”

Miles looked towards where Jonah motioned and watched the man walking. He was holding his side and it didn’t look like he saw them anyways. “Leave him. He’s hurt. Doesn't look like he'll bother us. Let’s keep going” 

The group found their way to the first store that held nearly everything on the list. Miles and Jonah went inside first to get rid of any infected that were lurking around. There were five in total. Miles motioned for Jonah to get the two on the right side, and he’d get the ones on the left. 

He stabbed the first clicker in the back of the head, then moved onto the next one. Killing these things used to be fun to him. The rush he would get from offing one of the infected made him feel alive again. Now it felt like nothing but a chore. He wouldn’t stop fighting, though. He still had his sister to look after and without him, he feared that she would go insane. Winston could always protect her, but Miles was always protecting Winston too. They both knew how to fend for themselves - Miles had made sure to teach them - but their fighting skills weren’t up to where Miles’ were. 

He killed the other two with ease and when Jonah was done he walked back out to the front with Frankie and Winston. “All clear.” 

They walked in and started grabbing everything they needed. Miles stayed out front to keep watch for any danger. He looked back in for a minute to see Jonah standing close to Frankie while Winston’s back was turned. This wasn’t going to end well at all, Miles knew that. Frankie just saw it as him being friendly, nothing more and that's what sparked some of Winston's rage. He couldn't understand how she couldn't see it.  


After their parents were infected shortly after the outbreak, Frankie started slowly losing herself. She didn't want to believe in the reality of the situation at hand. That made it harder for Miles to look after her. She didn't want to go find Hunter, either. She wanted to believe that he was already gone.He was always afraid she would do something stupid that would leave him without her.  


“Just back off her, man!” Winston's yell caught his attention. He watched as the smaller man stormed up to Jonah and shoved him away from Frankie. 

“Why don't you chill out?!” Jonah shoved Winston back causing him to stagger backwards. 

It was now time for Miles to intervene. He pulled Winston away for the second time that day. Frankie was on the verge of tears and Jonah was fuming. 

“You need to control him better.” Jonah yelled, “I haven't done shit!” 

“Yeah, I got it.” Miles said annoyingly, dragging Winston out and away from the fight. “I’m getting really sick of doing this, man.” 

“It’s not me. It’s that asshole in there!” Winston paced around in front of Miles, mumbling under his breath. He seemed to do a lot of that these days.  


Frankie walked up and stood beside Miles, grabbing his hand. He looked down at her - at how helpless she was. It saddened him greatly and Winston constantly fighting with Jonah didn’t help. 

Her grip tightened as she yelled out Winston’s name. Before Winston could move to see what was causing the trouble a clicker bit into his neck. He cried out in pain and tried to fight it off to no avail. Blood was spilling everywhere as he fell to the ground, the clicker still attached to him. Miles was quick to run over and pull the clicker off and without thinking he shot it in the head, causing more to come their way. 

“We have to get out of here!” He pulled Winston up and over his shoulder and started running for the exit in which they came. He looked behind him to make sure Frankie was safe with Jonah. He was having to hold her up while she stumbled around crying as they tried their best to avoid the clickers.  


He kicked the door opened not expecting to see what he saw on the other side. A group of clickers were now crowded around shuffling to get inside. Miles closed the door quickly and looked around for another escape route.There wasn't anything and he'd lost sight of Frankie.  


“Hey, in here!” Jonah called out from a nearby store. Miles followed him in then gently settled Winston on the floor next to Frankie. He helped Jonah pull down the roller shutters and closed the gate. The clickers were piling up outside the door trapping them in.  


“He’s dying…” Frankie cried from beside Winston. Blood was still coming out of his wound, no matter how much Frankie held it down. Miles moved her away and took her place. 

Miles grabbed his knife from his pocket, “You know I can’t leave you like this.” 

“I-I… K-know…” Winston choked out the words. He reached up to his neck and felt at the bite. “D-don’t… Let her… See…” 

“I won’t. She won't see a thing.” He turned to Frankie who wore a blank expression too shocked by the events happening, tears still streaming down her face. “Franks, you need to move. Don’t look, okay?” She nodded and turned her back to them, burying her face in her knees and covering her ears with her hands. 

Today was the day his best friend died. They’d been through everything together since they were five. He was sure they could survive this together. He held back tears, while readying his blade. “I’m sorry...” Miles whispered. He took his knife and stabbed it in between Winston's eyes.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P Winston


End file.
